1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an electrode structure, and particularly to an electrode structure of a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode structure is composed of an epitaxial structure, a P-type electrode and an N-type electrode, wherein the P-type electrode is electrically connected to the P-type semiconductor layer of the epitaxial structure, and the N-type electrode is electrically connected to the N-type semiconductor layer of the epitaxial structure. Generally, for the sake of convenience of fabricating process, the N-type and P-type electrodes are disposed in a continuous type. However, the continuous type electrode design may induce a higher proportion of the occupying area of the electrodes and thereby reducing the light emitting region. Therefore, the continuous-type electrode design may deteriorate luminance efficiency of the light emitting diode. In addition, if the N-type electrode and the P-type electrode are disposed dispersedly, the electrode area may become insufficient, thereby causing the forward voltage and the junction temperature of the P-N interface increased.